


Safe

by ishipalot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, What Can I Say?, i just needed a little ziam loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipalot/pseuds/ishipalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's parents fight a lot. Zayn's really good at comforting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

Liam lay on a grassy hill, some way from his house. He had lost track of how long he’d been there; he just knew that he wasn’t returning any time soon. His parents had been fighting for as long as he could remember, their quarrels often lasting long after he’d gone to bed. He supposed the only reason they were still together was because of him, most likely waiting until he had graduated high school before they broke the news.

He sighed heavily, staring up at the sky, watching it turn from twilight to night. He was sick of all the uncertainty in his life: wondering if his mom was going to come home from work that night, if his dad was going to finally get alcohol poisoning and die, if he would even have a house to come home to after school. He pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes, groaning in frustration.

“You okay?”

Liam felt someone sit beside him, putting an arm around his shoulders. He removed his hands from his face to see the silhouette of another person leaning over him, concern clearly etched in their features. “Zayn,” he breathed, automatically leaning into him.

Zayn wrapped his arms around the other boy, holding him steady. He didn’t have to ask; he knew what was wrong. “Just breathe,” he whispered, rubbing soothing circles in between his shoulder blades. “I’m right here.”

Nodding, Liam inhaled deeply, turning his head to scrub at his eyes with his sleeve. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled, embarrassed.

The latter simply locked his arms around Liam’s waist, preventing him from leaving. “It’s okay.”

After a brief hesitation, Liam let himself relax into Zayn’s hold, placing his head against his chest, listening to the steady thrum of his heart. “We won’t be like them, right?”

Zayn carded his fingers through the honey brown locks, pushing them away from lover’s face, pressing his lips to the smooth skin exposed. “Never,” he promised solemnly, tracing along Liam’s cheekbone until he reached his jaw.

A glimmer of a smile made its way onto Liam’s lips before his eyes fluttered closed and he cuddled into Zayn, secure in the knowledge that nothing was going to come between them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: obsessivestagram
> 
> kudos are lovely xo.


End file.
